katarazorfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Sobek220/96
W Wymiarze Gadających Zwierząt, 22 lipiec 2017 Oksana usiadła na krześle. Inne osoby też. KRZ postanowiło zebrać wszystkie żywe ofiary jakie uczestniczyły w grach Sobka i umieścić je w specjalnym zakładzie. Wokół pokoju były krzesła tworzące "koło przyjaźni". Veh: Witajcie moi mili panie i panowie. (óᗜò) Nazywam się Veh Lizdicki - szef KRZ. Powołałem was tutaj mając na celu naprawić waszą ranę jaką wam zostawił Cylou w waszej psychice. (ᴗᗝᴗ) 40 minut później Veh: Jesteśmy z tobą Meriano (ᴗᗝᴗ) A ty dziewczynko? (óᗜò) Oksana: ........... Veh: Proszę się nie wstydzić! (óᗜò) Zapewniamy cie, że to będzie twój nowy dom! (óᗜò) Śmiało! (óᗜò) Oksana: (ᴗ_ᴗ) Oksana: Nazywam się Oksana. Nie posiadałam nigdy nazwiska ze względu na moje pochodzenie...Pochodziłam z wymiaru Minecrafta. Ile znałam Sobka? Dość długo....nie sadziłam że mógłby zrobić to własnej przyjaciółce. (ᴗ_ᴗ) Mój przyjaciel...oraz moja siostra zginęli w grze dnia 8 lipca. To była druga gra........nie sądziłam..... Z oczu Oksany zaczęły lecieć łzy. Oksana: Że Sobek stał się takim potworem... '''Sobek: I jak nauczyłaś się? (ꗞᗝꗞ)''' Oksana: (płacze) Darzyłam go uczuciem.....ale ono znikło. Tak łatwo... Tasha przytuliła Oksanę. Tasha: Przynajmniej wiesz, jaki się okazał. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Oksana: (płacze) Nie.......on taki nie był.... Veh: Jesteśmy z tobą Oksano. (ᴗᗜᴗ) ?????? bił brawa parę metrów od "okręgu przyjaźni". Wszyscy się odwrócili do tyłu. ??????: Brawo! A jednak udało się wam szybko zregenerować swe złe wspomnienia....pomimo tego że Cylou przepraszam...Sobek zniszczył wam życie, wy wciąż czujecie do niego jakieś pozytywne myśli, co? (^ᗜ^) ?????? wstał z krzesła i lekko utykając podszedł do publiczności. ?????? wyszedł z cienia. Nafuna: Szkoda tylko że ja jestem jedyną osobą która wie, że złoczyńca zawsze pozostanie złoczyńcą. (ꗞᗝꗞ) Wszyscy: ........ Nafuna: Ale przecież spoko! (ᴗᗜᴗ) Módlmy się za naszego.........oprawce. (ʘᗜʘ) Nafuna zaczął sarkastycznie bić brawa. Wszyscy siedzieli w ciszy. Nafuna: Co się stało? (ʘᗜʘ) Dalej! Cieszmy się! (^ᗜ^) Wszyscy: (ò_ó) Nafuna: Nie? (^ᗜ^) Veh: A może chciałby pan opowiedzieć o swojej przygodzie? -_- Nafuna: Nie ma po co! A może pan by chciał opowiedzieć o tym jak Sobek dostał pochwały od pana? (^ᗜ^) Veh: ...... Zegarek zapiszczał. Nafuna: O! Czas się zbierać! W międzyczasie, pogadałbym jaki to Sobek odważny i dzielny ale muszę iść! (^ᗜ^) Nafuna poszedł. U Mariki, 23 lipiec 2017 Komisariat W komisariacie siedzi Detektyw Grucha. Do komisariatu wszedł Ochroniarz Tad. Grucha popatrzył się przez szybę. Marika siedziała razem z Meredy. Grucha: A to kto? (óᗝò) Tad: Słuchaj Grucha. Ta kobieta to Marika, ledwo wyszła z siebie. Ta druga zeznała o Sobku Kotełowskim i jego zbrodniach - to Meredy. Dziwne jest że tak szybko Marika wyzdrowiała bo wcześniej była sparaliżowana. Ona nie ufa wszystkim, nawet mi. Chciała rozmawiać tylko z tobą. (òᗝó) Grucha: Wpuść je. (óᗝò) Tad wyszedł z komisariatu. Do komisariatu weszła Marika razem z Meredy. Grucha: Prosimy usiąść. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: ............. Grucha spojrzał na obie dziewczyny. Grucha: (ó_ò) Grucha: Do której mam gadać? (ᴗᗝᴗ) Meredy: Do mnie. (òᗝó) Grucha: Spoko. (ᴗᗝᴗ) Grucha uścisnął dłoń Meredy. Chciał też uścisnąć dłoń Mariki ale ona po prostu siedziała. Grucha: ........... Grucha: A więc w czym wam mam służyć? (òᗝó) Meredy: (òᗝó) Marika: Chce abyście WY zapewnili mi bezpieczeństwo. (òᗝó) Meredy: Marika.....(óᗝò) Grucha uciszył Marikę. Grucha: Po co? (òᗝó) Marika: Z powodu tego co wiem...(ᴗᗝᴗ) Grucha: Czyli? (óᗝò) Marika: Umowa stoi? (óᗜò) Grucha: Najpierw informacje, potem gwarancje Mariko! (ᴗᗝᴗ) Marika: Mój mąż.............był odpowiedzialny za zamordowanie wielu niewinnych osób. (òᗝó) Meredy: (óᗝò) Grucha: Nie zrozumcie mnie źle..........ale oczekuje konkretów! (óᗝò) Marika: Będzie nadal zabijał......będzie chciał zemścić się na mnie.........znacie go, a on was! (òᗝó) Grucha: Na pewno? (òᗝó) Marika: To Detektyw Sobek Kotełowski. (òᗝó) Grucha: (Znam go!) (⍜ᗝ⍜) Grucha: Podpiszecie zeznanie? (òᗝó) Marika: Tak. (òᗝó) Meredy: Tak. (òᗝó) Grucha: Opowiecie wszystko ze szczegółami? (òᗝó) Meredy: Tak, dostarczę dowody. Jeśli zapewnicie Marice ochronę i pełną nietykalność. Umowa stoi? (òᗝó) Grucha: Stoi. (òᗜó) Grucha uścisnął rękę Meredy. 24 lipiec 2017 21:47 Meredy sama szla przez ulice. Meredy się zatrzymała. Meredy: (òᗝó) Meredy się odwróciła. Na betonie leżała koperta. "Otwórz a znajdziesz właściwa drogę" '''Benio szedł dalej i zobaczył w trawie kopertę.''' '''Benio ja podniósł.''' '''Markerem było napisane "Otwórz a znajdziesz właściwa drogę"''' Meredy: (⍜_⍜) ManBearPig się za nią pojawił. Meredy wyjęła gaz pieprzowy. Nacisnęła szybko przycisk i zaatakowała ManBearPiga. ManBearPig szybko upadł. ManBearPig pociągnął ją za nogę. Z bani uderzył ją w głowę. Okulary pękły. Meredy wyciągnęła z podłogi jakaś starą szklaną butelkę po wódce. Uderzyła butelką ManBearPiga. Zdjęła mu maskę. Następnie usiadła na Sobku i zaczęła uderzać go gołymi pięściami. Sobek dźgnął ją nożem w rękę. A następnie wbił jej Aloidę. Meredy zemdlała. W jaskini. Meredy obudziła się na torach. Jej ręce oraz nogi były przywiązane łańcuchami na "rozgwiazdę". Sobek uruchomił wiertło. ''Ciekawostka: Sobek jest ubrany w czarną kurtkę oraz jeansy.'' Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Meredy zobaczyła Sobka. Meredy: O nie! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: (ꗞ|_ꗞ) Sobek krzyknął z oddali. Sobek: Wiesz jaki jest powód dlaczego szkoda mi cię zabić? (ꗞ|ᗝꗞ) Meredy: (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek: Bo mogę to zrobić tylko raz! (ꗞ|ᗜꗞ) Sobek włączył wiertło. Wiertło ruszyło w przód na torach. Meredy zaczęła histerycznie krzyczeć. Meredy: O MÓJ BOŻE! O NIE! (⍜ᗝ⍜) Sobek zakrył rękę swoją zabandażowaną twarz. Meredy: O NIE- Wiertło przebiło Meredy. Sobek wytarł ręką (którą się zasłonił) twarz od krwi. 25 lipiec 2017, 08:06 Marika się obudziła. Marika: (strasznie dyszy) (⍜ᗝ⍜) CDN